


Выйдя из темноты, поверните направо

by Anne_Boleyn, WTF HP Advneturers 2020 (HP_Adventurers)



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Миди G-PG-13 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, F/M, Humor, Lily Evans Potter Lives, Minor Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22334239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne_Boleyn/pseuds/Anne_Boleyn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Advneturers%202020
Summary: О пользе подслушанных разговоров.
Relationships: Alice Longbottom/Frank Longbottom, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Миди G-PG-13 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607641
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	Выйдя из темноты, поверните направо

_Нам не дано предугадать,  
Как слово наше отзовется.  
Ф. И. Тютчев_

Мать учила Северуса жить своим умом. Сомнительный совет женщины, связавшейся с дебоширом-магглом, но, как говорится, кто не умеет сам — учит. Северус прекрасно знает, что умен (возможно, слишком умен для своих лет), и стремится извлечь максимум из того, что дано ему природой. К сожалению, когда тебе тринадцать, а твое главное достоинство — умение свести дюжину прочитанных книг в лаконичное эссе или сварить зелье не по рецепту из учебника и все равно получить высший балл, жить ой как трудно, особенно среди тех, кому плевать на твои академические успехи, зато есть дело и до поношенной мантии, и до неудачной прически, и до слишком длинного носа. Таким горестным размышлениям Северус предается по пути на арифмантику — пожалуй, самый интересный из новых предметов. Арифмантика хороша не только тем, что требует ловкости ума (а значит, дается просто), не только тем, что применить ее можно и в зельеварении, и в чарах. На арифмантике Северуса ждет встреча с Лили — в кои-то веки без толпы гриффиндорцев, которые, судя по всему, не отлипают от нее ни днем, ни ночью (отвратительные создания). 

Коридор пустует — еще слишком рано, — но внезапно Северус слышит знакомый голос. Лили опередила его и уже разговаривает с какими-то девчонками. Мать учила Северуса не подслушивать — мол, себе дороже, — но искушение слишком велико: ему ужасно хочется знать, о чем говорит Лили, что ей интересно, чем она живет, когда его нет рядом. С тем фактом, что он безнадежно влюблен в подругу детства, Северус уже смирился, как и с тем, что Лили обращает на него столько же внимания, сколько на особо непокорную мандрагору: бросить жалко, а утихомирить не получается. 

Он замедляет шаг. 

— И все-таки он довольно неприятный, — произносит обладательница резкого, пронзительного голоса. Стало быть, мегера Вэнс. Достаточно сообразительная мегера, чтобы ходить на арифмантику и щелкать уравнения, как орешки. 

— Эммелина, — укоряюще произносит Лили тем самым тоном, который использует, чтобы пристыдить Мародеров. — Северус хороший человек, ты его совершенно не знаешь! 

Пресловутый хороший человек незамедлительно принимает решение скрыться за ближайшим гобеленом. Будь он проклят, если не дослушает этот разговор до конца! Кроме того, врагов надо знать в лицо — и, как оказалось, отличать по голосу тоже. 

— Я не говорю, что он плохой человек, — продолжает Вэнс. — Но нельзя же вечно ходить таким мрачным и надутым! А сколько высокомерия! Рядом с ним Голдшейн — кроткая овечка! А еще эти волосы... 

Лили вздыхает. 

— Нормальные у него волосы. Помню, когда они были короче, вид был совершенно другой. 

— Не в волосах счастье, — встревает третий голос. — Посмотрите, скажем, на Фрэнка. У него ужасная прическа, непонятно что, но он прекрасный друг! 

— Ах друг! — дружно тянут Лили и Вэнс. — Ну надо же! 

— Прекратите, — шикает на них Алиса Вуд. — Что вы раскричались! 

— Кричала только Эммелина, — справедливо замечает Лили. — Но если тебе интересно, сегодня на Трансфигурации Фрэнк получил замечание от МакГонагалл, потому что пялился на тебя пол-урока. 

Вэнс раскатисто смеется. 

— К выпускному он созреет и пригласит тебя в Хогсмид. 

— Не смейтесь над ним, — тихо произносит Вуд, и хохот Вэнс обрывается. Северус отчаянно мечтает, чтобы Лили говорила о нем таким же тоном, и жутко завидует Лонгботтому. — Ему совсем чуть-чуть не хватает усидчивости, но он это перерастет. И станет прекрасным аврором. Он очень хочет в Аврорат! 

В наступившей тишине вздох Лили кажется ужасно громким. 

— Он такой молодец, уже определился, чего хочет. 

Зависть к Лонгботтому в душе Северуса моментально трансформируется в нечто очень похожее на ненависть. 

— А чего хочет Северус? — спрашивает ни с того ни с сего Вуд. Снейп подозревает, что она из тех людей, кому даже за глаза неловко называть других по фамилии. — Может, он тебе говорил. 

Лили снова вздыхает. 

— Разве он скажет. 

— Так спроси, — фыркает Вэнс. — Тебе-то он ответит. 

— В смысле? 

Часть Северуса — вероятно, та, что отвечает за здравомыслие, — подстегивает выйти из укрытия и положить конец этой дурацкой беседе, пока языкастая Вэнс не ляпнула что-нибудь ужасное. Другая же часть — та, из-за которой он иной раз сомневается в правильности своего распределения, — призывает сидеть на месте и молчать в тряпочку. Глядишь, узнаешь много нового. 

— Брось, — продолжает тем временем Вэнс. — Снейп по тебе сохнет, наверное, с первого курса. А может, и дольше — вы же вроде совсем детьми познакомились? 

— Тебе кажется, — категорично заявляет Лили. — Мы друзья, давние друзья, вот и все. 

— А тебе бы хотелось? — спрашивает вдруг Вуд. Спокойно так спрашивает, будто можно задавать людям такие вопросы. — Хотелось бы быть ему не просто другом?

Северусу кажется, что он умрет прямо здесь, за гобеленом в самом дальнем коридоре замка — так бьется сердце. Вот же посмеется Поттер с компанией: Нюниус помер, подслушивая однокурсниц! 

— ...я об этом и не думала даже, — признается Лили. — Просто привыкла, что он всегда рядом, что всегда есть с кем поговорить. И ведь с ним интересно, знаете? Он умный и забавный, а иногда ужасно раздражает — у него же такой характер! — Она снова вздыхает. — Но бывают моменты, когда я им восхищаюсь. И еще он, наверное, никогда не причинит мне зла. Именно мне, понимаете? — Несколько мгновений царит оглушительная тишина, после чего Лили издает страдальческий стон. — Вот что ты наделала, Алиса! Я же теперь буду об этом думать! 

Северус мысленно отпускает все грехи и Вуд, и Лонгботтому, а заодно и Вэнс. Прямо сейчас ему не жалко. Он ждет пару минут, пока разговор сменит русло, после чего покидает свое убежище и, максимально эффектно развернувшись на повороте, выруливает из-за угла. 

— Доброе утро, — чопорно произносит он, кивая всем троим. Учитывая, что обычно он направляется сразу к Лили, игнорируя остальных, это уже прецедент. Вэнс и Вуд вздрагивают и не сразу отвечают на приветствие. Лили неуверенно улыбается. 

— Привет, Сев. Готов к уроку? 

Обычно он ответил бы, что готов всегда, но подслушанный разговор крутится в голове, словно заевшая пластинка. 

— Во втором уравнении странный ответ. Сверим? 

Улыбка Лили становится шире. Она обожает учиться и еще больше — помогать ближнему. 

— Конечно! — она лезет в сумку за тетрадью. 

Вэнс и Вуд неловко переминаются с ноги на ногу, как бывает всегда в его присутствии.

— Если хотите, можем проверить все вместе, — нехотя предлагает он. 

Глаза Лили распахиваются, рука с пергаментом замирает, и Северус отчаянно желает провалиться сквозь землю. 

— Отличная идея, — подает голос Вуд. — Знаешь, Северус, у меня вообще не очень хорошо с арифмантикой. Я же могу называть тебя Северус? 

Он только кивает, и все четверо склоняются над своими записями. 

***

Мать учила Северуса быть благодарным, поэтому на следующий день он подкарауливает Лонгботтома и, полностью игнорируя его замешательство, сообщает: 

— В субботу все идут в Хогсмид. Пригласи Вуд. 

Лонгботтом краснеет как рак. 

— Что ты сказал? 

— Я сказал: пригласи Вуд, — медленно, как для идиотов, повторяет Северус. — Она согласится. 

— А тебе-то какое дело? 

— Будешь мне должен. 

У Лонгботтома, судя по всему, тьма вопросов, но Северус поспешно ретируется, поскольку не имеет ни малейшего желания отвечать на них. 

— Представляешь, Фрэнк пригласил Алису в Хогсмид! — восклицает раскрасневшаяся от бега Лили, врываясь вечером в библиотеку, и тут же зарабатывает уничтожающий взгляд мадам Пинс. 

Северус старательно изображает вежливое удивление. 

Лили вываливает на стол пергаменты и пододвигает к себе учебник (Северус давно завел привычку приходить заранее и брать нужные книги — если доверить это Лили, она перетащит на стол половину библиотеки). 

В дружелюбной тишине они скрипят перьями, хотя Лили то и дело ерзает на стуле. 

— Я хочу посмотреть, как все пройдет, — вдруг выпаливает она. — Одним глазком. Издалека. Просто чтобы убедиться, что с Алисой все хорошо. Понимаешь? 

Северус не понимает, но в данном случае это значения не имеет. 

— Можем наложить отвлекающие чары, — небрежно предлагает он. — Сядем в уголке, и ты убедишься, что Вуд в порядке. Куда они пойдут? 

— В «Три метлы», — уверенно заявляет Лили. — Вряд ли Фрэнк пойдет к мадам Паддифут на первом свидании. 

— Значит, «Три метлы», — пожимает плечами Северус. Он сжимает перо ледяными пальцами и делает вид, что его совершенно не заботит тот факт, что в субботу у него свидание с Лили. Ну, почти свидание. — Надеюсь, ты не против пойти со мной? 

— Конечно нет! — поспешно заверяет его Лили и на мгновенье замирает. — В смысле... мы же друзья? 

— Разумеется, — Северус возвращается к своим заметкам, и остаток вечера они проводят в молчании. 

Свидание Лонгботтома проходит благополучно (почти-свидание Северуса — тоже, не то чтобы это было кому-то интересно), и вскоре наступает его очередь подкарауливать Северусу. 

— Похоже, я и правда тебе должен, — беззлобно констатирует он. — Чего ты хочешь? 

Если его и удивляет ответ Северуса, он не подает виду. Так или иначе, через месяц Северус получает увесистый пакет и, стиснув зубы, отправляется молить Слагхорна об одолжении. Он ненавидит унижаться, но ради Лили потерпит. 

***

На Рождество Северус привык уезжать домой — не ради встречи с родителями, а ради возможности провести время в компании Лили. Несмотря на жгучую ненависть Петуньи к волшебному миру вообще и к Северусу в частности, в доме Эвансов ему всегда рады. К сожалению, в этом году письма матери из грустных стали откровенно отчаянными, и Северус вынужден остаться в Хогвартсе — в компании нескольких сирот, пары-тройки равенкловцев, которые уверены, что каникулы дома «чрезмерно расслабляют», горстки старшекурсников, возжелавших свободы, и Регулуса Блэка. Последний одиноко сидит за общим столом и безучастно ковыряет пастуший пирог, не замечая пристального взгляда Северуса. Регулус учится на втором курсе и кажется приличным человеком — особенно по сравнению со старшим братом. Обычно Северус предпочитает держаться особняком, но в свете последних событий решает, что компания не повредит. 

— Странно видеть тебя здесь на каникулах, — произносит он, усаживаясь рядом с Блэком, и принимается нагружать еду на тарелку. Возможно, не лучшая фраза для начала беседы, но Северус не считает себя дипломатом. 

Регулус опасливо косится на новоиспеченного соседа. 

— Родители устраивают большой семейный обед, — нехотя отвечает он. — Гостей не будет, зато соберется вся семья. Так себе мероприятие, особенно учитывая встречу Беллы и Сириуса. 

С Беллатрикс Блэк Снейп не знаком, но наслышан об этой особе достаточно, чтобы ощутить приступ злорадства. 

— Чем планируешь заняться на каникулах? 

— Тренироваться в ЗОТИ. В этом году преподают еще хуже, чем в прошлом. 

Снейп согласно кивает. Говорят, должность проклята Тем-Кого-Нельзя-Называть. Некоторые слизеринцы называют его Темным Лордом, и Северус слышал о нем достаточно, чтобы ощутить нечто сродни восхищению. 

— Можем потренироваться вместе, — предлагает он. 

Регулус смотрит на него долгим, не по-детски серьезным взглядом. 

— Тебе от меня что-то нужно? 

— Для начала посмотрим, какой из тебя партнер для дуэли, а там видно будет. 

Регулус хмыкает. 

— Это самое странное предложение дружбы, которое я слышал. 

Северус поджимает губы: 

— Я предложил вместе позаниматься ЗОТИ, а не брататься навек. 

— Для тебя, Снейп, это почти одно и то же, — проницательно замечает Регулус и встает из-за стола. — Встретимся через час возле гобелена Варнавы Вздрюченного на восьмом этаже. Идет?

— Идет. 

Регулус показывает Северусу Выручай-комнату — удивительное помещение, которое меняется по желанию входящего. Кроме того, он оказывается отличным соперником: много знает, быстро учится, атакует в лицо и исподтишка. Отражая его атаки, Северус, наконец, осваивает щитовые чары, а в благодарность позволяет скопировать несколько глав из книги о легиллименции, подаренной Лили на Рождество. К концу каникул они перестают называть друг друга по фамилии, и для двух слизеринцев, один из которых — полукровка, это успех. 

***

Новый семестр начинается отвратительно, а именно — со встречи с Джеймсом Поттером и его верными подпевалами. 

— Как каникулы, Нюниус? — бросает он, поигрывая палочкой. 

Петтигрю наблюдает за Поттером с восторгом бесхребетного червяка, каким он и является, Люпин бормочет что-то в духе «Джеймс, пойдем», и все это старо как мир. 

— Лучше, чем у твоего дружка, спасибо, — любезно сообщает Северус. Блэк при этом багровеет, и он испытывает острое удовлетворение. 

— Экспеллиармус! Инкарцеро! — заклинания Блэка разбиваются о выставленный щит. — Бомбарда! 

Доспехи в шаге от Северуса с грохотом разлетаются на кусочки, и его отбрасывает назад. Приземляться на каменный пол — удовольствие маленькое. Он роняет палочку и ощутимо прикладывается затылком. 

— Ступефай, — Блэк нависает сверху. Лицо его расплывается (Северус мрачно прикидывает, мог ли получить сотрясение в первый же день учебы). Гудят голоса, приближаются зрители. 

А в следующую секунду мелькает тень, Блэк роняет палочку и оседает на пол. Северус моргает и понимает, что снова способен двигаться. Он медленно садится и встречается взглядом с Регулусом. Тот протягивает ему руку. 

— Мой брат — идиот, — сухо комментирует Регулус, поднимая палочку Северуса. — Прошу прощения за его поведение. Идем, тебе надо в больничное крыло. 

Северус покорно принимает помощь и под недоверчивыми взглядами собравшейся толпы плетется к мадам Помфри. Он пьет зелье (гадкое на вкус, но эффективное), а другой рукой придерживает компресс на затылке, когда в палате появляется старший Блэк, облепленный летучими мышами. 

— Мистер Поттер, ведите его сюда, — вздыхает мадам Помфри. — Это Летучемышиный сглаз, пройдет само, надо подождать. Могу я узнать, кто это сделал? 

Поттер угрюмо молчит, Люпин сосредоточенно изучает свои ботинки, а Петтигрю вообще куда-то подевался. 

Любопытно. 

В итоге Северус заверяет мадам Помфри, что он в полном порядке и очень хочет успеть на зельеварение, после чего ему позволяют покинуть больничное крыло. Блэк с компанией (и мышами) остаются позади. 

— Надо отдать должное Эванс, — со смешком произносит Регулус. — Я думал, на такое способна только кузина Белла. 

Северус спотыкается на ровном месте. 

— С чего ты взял, что это Лили? 

Регулус улыбается и ничего не говорит. 

Впрочем, Лили тоже не торопится похвастаться своими успехами. Когда Северус, извинившись за опоздание, проскальзывает на свое место в классе Слагхорна, она только облегченно вздыхает и шепчет: 

— Я уже дошла до смоковницы, и раз ты опоздал, будем варить по рецепту. 

Северус неохотно соглашается. Сегодня он в любом случае не готов импровизировать. Он не видел Лили целую вечность и теперь украдкой посматривает в ее сторону. Он может бесконечно наблюдать за Лили — как она говорит, колдует, пишет или просто щурится, глядя на солнце. Вот и сейчас он любуется точными, ловкими движениями, пока она толчет и режет, и смешивает. Лили может стать прекрасным зельеваром, если захочет. Она старательна, внимательна, практична, а еще у нее есть чутье. 

Внезапно пальцы Лили замирают. 

— Я получила твой подарок, — шепчет она ни с того ни с сего. Кончики ушей у нее слегка розовеют. — Спасибо. Я буду их беречь. 

Северус вспоминает мамин шкаф на чердаке — зачарованный от магглов шкаф, где висят старомодные, но все равно красивые платья, а в дальнем углу стоит шкатулка с драгоценностями. Их совсем немного, но хоть по маггловским, хоть по магическим меркам стоят они целое состояние. Северус никогда не спрашивал, почему мама их не продаст, даже когда приходилось совсем туго. Он достаточно умен и уже освоился в волшебном мире. Он понимает. Мысль, что Лили тоже будет что-то откладывать на потом, вызывает у него тошноту. 

— Не надо. Пользуйся сейчас. А если закончатся — я сделаю еще, — обещает он, понятия не имея, как сдержит слово. Он и сейчас достал нужные ингредиенты только благодаря Лонгботтому. 

Но Лили застенчиво улыбается и кивает, а на следующий день приходит на занятия, благоухая магнолией и дыней, персиком и грушей, мандарином и бергамотом. Северус так счастлив, что не замечает ни подозрительных взглядов Поттера, ни понимающей улыбки Вуд. 

— Куда подевались твои подруги? — спрашивает Северус через пару недель. Они с Лили неторопливо шагают в сторону Хогсмида. 

— Алиса теперь ходит с Фрэнком, а Марлин все еще в Больничном крыле после той стычки с Эйвери. Сев, что вообще не так с нашими факультетами? Почему нельзя сосуществовать мирно? 

Северус морщится. Он знал, что избежать этого разговора не получится. 

— Эйвери и ему подобные считают, что главное — чистота крови. Магглорожденных они за людей не считают, а те, кто с ними... — Эйвери предпочитает слово «якшается», но Северус должен выбирать выражения. — В общем, друзья магглорожденных тоже попадают под раздачу. 

Лили вздергивает подбородок. 

— И ты тоже? Ты же общаешься со мной.

Северусу неловко признавать, что он слишком незначительная фигура на Слизерине, чтобы его круг общения становился предметом внутрифакультетских распрей. 

— Иногда, — расплывчато отвечает он. В конце концов, в начале года он пригрозил проклясть Хиггса — тщедушного первокурсника, который сует свой нос куда не следует, — если тот еще раз назовет Лили грязнокровкой. Это считается. — Но ты того стоишь, — неловко заканчивает он, на сей раз не покривив душой. 

Лили смотрит на него своими зелеными глазищами, и Северус решает, что однажды сможет дать отпор и Эйвери. Когда-нибудь. 

***

Мать учила Северуса поступать по совести, из-за чего он частенько задается вопросом, что вообще мама делала на Слизерине. Либо в сороковых факультет представлял собой нечто совершенно иное, либо замужество Эйлин Принц стало далеко не первой ее ошибкой. 

Северус учится на пятом курсе: дружит с Регулусом Блэком, периодически дерется с Мародерами (в последнее время он все реже оказывается после этого в больничном крыле), ходит в Хогсмид с Лили и вместе с ней делает уроки в библиотеке. У него хорошие оценки и новая мантия: младшие курсы Слизерина не любят отставать от других, и Северус занимается с ними после уроков — разумеется, не бесплатно. Еще пару лет назад брать деньги у чистокровной малышни показалось бы ему зазорным, но Лили любит сахарные перья и сливочное пиво, интересные книги и красивые перья, а еще завела привычку обнимать Северуса в благодарность, так что несколько часов дополнительных занятий ему не в тягость. Кроме того, он принципиально не занимается с идиотами — только с теми, кто не успевает за преподавателем или пропустил уроки, оказавшись в больничном крыле. 

По пятницам Северус ждет Регулуса после уроков, и они идут в Выручай-комнату. Сначала они тренировались вдвоем, потом Северус уговорил принять в их странный кружок Лили, а для компании — Вэнс. Последняя сперва подозрительно косится на собравшуюся компанию, но Лили в таком восторге от дополнительных занятий по защите от темных искусств, что Вэнс уступает и постепенно втягивается в процесс. После этого Северус, призвав все свое смирение, наблюдает за эффектом домино: однажды Лили приводит Вуд и Лонгботтома (последний прекрасно сражается, говорит только по делу, и Северус решает, что Лонгботтом-называй-меня-Фрэнк ему по душе), потом — братьев Прюэттов и, к негодованию Северуса, Люпина. Тот долго мнется в дверях, не смотрит Северусу в глаза и торопливо объясняет, что его пригласила Лили. Регулус презрительно кривится, но ничего не говорит, а на следующий день заявляется в сопровождении Нотта. Это неожиданно, но вполне справедливо, учитывая количество гриффиндорцев. Через месяцок ним присоединяются Диггори, Гольдштейн и Макмиллан с Хаффлпафа, сестры Фоули с Равенкло и Барти Крауч — молчаливый худощавый слизеринец с курса Регулуса, сын крупного министерского чиновника и, по мнению Северуса, откровенно потерянная душа. К его удивлению, шефство над Краучем мгновенно берет Вэнс — то ли из жалости, то ли из желания побольше узнать о Министерстве: сплетни в Хогвартсе разлетаются быстро, и ни для кого не секрет, что Вэнс хочет работать в Отделе магического правопорядка. Так Северус становится негласным учителем в их кружке и через некоторое время с ужасом замечает, что испытывает нечто подозрительно похожее на гордость, когда его «ученики» осваивают то или иное заклинание. 

— Слышал, ты ведешь кружок по защите от темных искусств, — словно невзначай замечает Яксли как-то за ужином. Все разговоры за слизеринским столом мгновенно стихают. 

Северус кивает и на всякий случай перестает жевать. 

— Интересно, как ты отбираешь учеников, — продолжает Яксли. — Слышал, даже грязнокровки есть. 

Северус подавляет вздох. В клубе еще и оборотень есть, но Яксли об этом знать не обязательно. Во-первых, это пока гипотеза, а во-вторых, без остальных Мародеров Люпин кажется приличным человеком. Что до Яксли, он говорит «грязнокровки», но имеет в виду «Эванс», и всем присутствующим это вполне понятно. 

— Надеюсь, ты помнишь, что я полукровка? — сухо уточняет Северус. — Если забыл, могу напомнить. А если ты решил оскорбить меня, можем встретиться в Трофейном зале. 

Яксли смотрит на него своим рыбьим взглядом, квадратная челюсть двигается. 

— Ты вызываешь меня на дуэль? Ты еще СОВ не сдал, а я в этом году заканчиваю Хогвартс, сопляк! 

— Как скажешь, — покладисто произносит Северус, а в следующее мгновение невербальное заклинание отшвыривает Яксли на середину зала — прямо под ноги директору. А ведь Северус был уверен, что Дамблдора и на ужине не было. 

— Мистер Снейп, в мой кабинет, — распоряжается Дамблдор, поглядывая на него поверх очков-половинок. — Мистер Паркинсон, будьте добры, отведите мистера Яксли к мадам Помфри. 

Кабинет Дамблдора — причудливое место. Кажется, что его владелец намеренно стремится поразить воображение посетителей: здесь хаос безделушек соседствует со стройными шкафами, полными книг и фиалов с зельями, на стенах висят портреты предыдущих директоров, а в центре стоит огромный стол, заставленный и заваленный самыми разными вещами. Распределяющая шляпа, притулившаяся на углу этажерки, вздрагивает, когда Северус входит в кабинет, и принимается бормотать. Дамблдора это, судя по всему, веселит. 

— Присаживайтесь, мистер Снейп, — Северус опускается в огромное кресло на кривых золоченых ножках. — Чаю? 

Северус непонимающе хмурится. 

— Простите? 

— Я полагаю, до чая дело не дошло, — спокойно поясняет Дамблдор. В кабинете с хлопком появляется домовик с подносом и принимается расставлять чашки. — Мне показалось, мистер Яксли прервал вашу трапезу. 

Северус настороженно нюхает чай, но не чувствует ничего подозрительного. Он делает маленький глоток. Вкус тоже совершенно нормальный. Когда он, наконец, встречается взглядом с Дамблдором, у того в глазах пляшут черти. 

— Уверяю вас, чай совершенно безопасен, — безмятежно произносит он, отпивая из своей чашки ослепительно малинового цвета. — Чем же вас обидел мистер Яксли? 

Северус решает умолчать о том, сколько раз его обижали Мародеры, в то время как директор делал вид, что ни о чем не подозревает. 

— Яксли оскорбил меня и мою подругу. Назвал нас... грязнокровками. Я вызвал его на дуэль, но он не принял меня всерьез. Пришлось... подтолкнуть его в верном направлении. Сэр. 

Дамблдор рассеянно призывает вазочку со сладостями и подталкивает к Северусу. 

— Берите. С вашей стороны было благородно вступиться за друзей, мистер Снейп. Я слышал, в последнее время вы обзавелись необыкновенно широким кругом общения. 

Северус кивает и чувствует... чувствует... словно кто-то касается его — мягко, почти незаметно, словно подсматривает за ним, и Северус против воли вспоминает свою последнюю дуэль с Фрэнком, Лили в паре с Вэнс, сосредоточенного Крауча, торжествующего Регулуса... 

Он с грохотом ставит чашку на блюдце, представляя темную библиотеку, бесконечную череду стеллажей, полки выше человеческого роста — и странное ощущение исчезает. 

— Научите меня, — требует он. — Научите меня легиллименции! 

Дамблдор хмурится. 

— Мистер Снейп, я не даю частных уроков... 

— Научите, и никто не узнает, что Люпин — оборотень. Даю слово. 

Дамблдор все так же спокоен, но Северус готов поспорить, что в эту самую секунду он просчитывает множество ходов. И тогда Северус смотрит директору прямо в глаза, открываясь, позволяя увидеть все, что заметил, прочел, к каким выводам пришел. 

— Мистер Снейп, вы способный студент, и я уверен, вы сможете освоить самую сложную науку, — произносит Дамблдор после долгого молчания. — Но мой вам совет: начните с окклюменции. Уверен, вы много о ней слышали. 

— Но как я буду тренироваться? Окклюменция предполагает сопротивление. 

Дамблдор усмехается. 

— Приходите ко мне по понедельникам после уроков. Если захотите — возьмите с собой мисс Эванс и мистера Блэка. В конце концов, вместе веселее, верно? 

***

Яксли — мстительный гаденыш, поэтому объединяется с Эйвери и Мальсибером, и осмотрительность Северуса трансформируется в паранойю. В общежитии Слизерина становится небезопасно, а потому Северус устанавливает защитные и сигнальные чары на полог кровати и сундук, а день проводит подальше от подземелий. 

Занятия окклюменцией продвигаются медленно, но верно. Сложнее всего приходится Регулусу, но он не из тех, кто привык сдаваться. Сначала они учатся ставить мысленную преграду: Регулус выбирает океан, Лили — лес. Северус постепенно начинает менять образы, но при неожиданном нападении по-прежнему обращается к библиотеке. Дамблдор выглядит довольным.

Однажды он оставляет Северуса после занятия. 

— Мистер Снейп, я помню о вашем желании научиться легиллименции и думаю, вы готовы приступить к обучению. Однако прежде я хотел бы попросить вас об одолжении. — Он дожидается нетерпеливого кивка и продолжает: — Возможно, вы слышали о последней разработке Дамокла Белби. 

Северус мгновенно понимает, о чем речь. Он исправно читает «Вестник зельевара», который ежемесячно доставляют в библиотеку Хогвартса, а потому все знает об открытии Белби. 

— Я бы хотел, чтобы вы научились варить Аконитовое зелье, — произносит Дамблдор, и это не просьба. — В последнее время вы стали близки с мистером Люпином, и ваша помощь ему была бы неоценима. 

— Люпин мне не друг, — огрызается Северус. 

Дамблдор смотрит на него долгим, всезнающим взглядом. 

— Возможно, вам стоит это изменить. Я договорюсь с профессором Слагхорном, он предоставит лабораторию. Тем более, если не ошибаюсь, у вас уже был опыт внеклассной работы с ним? 

Северус стискивает зубы. Два раза в год он варит духи для Лили. Слагхорн пришел в такой восторг от самого факта, что в его классе кто-то вручную создает зачарованные ароматы, что теперь каждый раз на собрании своего клуба рассказывает всем, какой прекрасный из Северуса выйдет парфюмер, если он решит посвятить себя благородному делу коммерции. Когда это происходит впервые, Северус сгорает со стыда, но Лили очаровательно вспыхивает и говорит, что профессор совершенно прав. После этого Северус всерьез задумывается, не открыть ли ему и правда магазинчик после выпуска. 

Разумеется, Дамблдору все это прекрасно известно. 

В итоге Северус начинает варить зелье для Люпина, а к концу года обнаруживает, что нападения Мародеров загадочным образом прекратились. В компании вообще произошли перемены: Петтигрю отсел на другой конец гриффиндорского стола, Блэк снова стал разговаривать с младшим братом, а Поттер, несмотря на мрачные взгляды в сторону Северуса, прекратил издевательства. 

— У тебя почти не осталось свободного времени, — замечает как-то Лили. — Тебе надо больше отдыхать. 

Северус фыркает. 

— Я в порядке. 

— Разумеется, — бормочет Лили. — А знаешь что? Идем! — она хватает его за руку и тащит за собой по коридору. 

— У нас ЗОТИ через десять минут, — пытается вразумить ее Северус, но если Лили загорелась идеей, сопротивление бесполезно. 

На восьмом этаже Лили останавливается и, зажмурившись, ждет появления Выручай-комнаты. Северус заходит внутрь и останавливается как вкопанный. Посреди комнаты стоит огромная кровать, заваленная множеством подушек. Пол застелен ковром, а сама комната, кажется, уменьшилась в размерах. 

Щеки Лили полыхают. 

— Я просто попросила место, чтобы ты мог отдохнуть, — выпаливает она. — Я не... а знаешь, так тоже сгодится. Давай-давай, ложись. 

Северус беспомощно смотрит то на Лили, то на кровать и не находит слов. 

— Я не могу пропустить урок. 

— Чепуха, — отмахивается Лили, бросая сумку на пол. — Конечно, можешь. И я тоже пропущу. Ты уже похож на Ремуса после полнолуния. 

— Ты знаешь про Люпина?! 

Лили вздыхает. 

— Северус, я не такая глупая, как ты думаешь. 

— Я никогда не считал тебя глупой. Ты, наверное, самая умная ведьма, которую я встречал, — он присаживается на край кровати. — И что дальше? 

— Ложись и засыпай, — пожимает плечами Лили. — А я побуду с тобой. 

Северус неловко заползает на кровать и призывает плед. Он абсолютно уверен, что не уснет, когда Лили так близко, но усталость берет свое. Он почти засыпает, когда чувствует прикосновение к волосам. Лили осторожно проводит по ним рукой, словно боится обжечься, и шепчет: 

— Ну, не в волосах счастье. 

Тем же вечером Северус протягивает Краучу пергамент с проверенным эссе по зельеварению. 

— Денег не надо, — на вопросительный взгляд Барти он поясняет. — Мне нужна услуга. У тебя есть домовик? 

Барти медленно кивает. 

— Винки. Она меня вырастила. А что? 

...Новую стрижку Северуса Снейпа обсуждает весь Хогвартс. Сам Северус жалеет лишь о том, что у него не было колдокамеры, когда он явился на встречу с Лили. 

***

Северусу семнадцать, когда начинаются массовые атаки на магглорожденных, полукровок и так называемых предателей крови. Он почти уверен, что как минимум трое его однокурсников носят темную метку — знак Волдеморта. Северус больше не использует эвфемизмов, он наблюдает, как сильных чистокровных волшебников превращают в стадо пугливых овец, и ничего не может поделать. 

— Отец хочет, чтобы я примкнул к Тому-Кого-Нельзя-Называть, — сообщает как-то Нотт. — Познакомил меня с Люциусом Малфоем, говорит, надо заводить полезные связи. 

— И что теперь? — Северус украдкой набрасывает Муффлиато. — Ты присоединишься к нему? 

Нотт качает головой. 

— Я не хочу. И мама меня поддерживает. Говорит, сразу после выпуска надо устроиться в отдел к Краучу. Барти обещал поговорить с отцом. Тогда, может, все обойдется. 

— А если нет? 

Нотт устало трет лицо. 

— Тогда уеду вместе с мамой в Америку, у нее там родня. Отец хочет, чтобы я женился на кузине Булстроуда, но на нее же без слез не взглянешь! 

— Ко мне приходил Руквуд, — признается Северус. — Якобы предложить стажировку в Отделе тайн после школы. 

— А на самом деле? 

— Кто-то рассказал обо мне Волдеморту. Не знаю, кто и зачем, меня ведь ненавидит половина Слизерина. 

— Ты сильный волшебник, Снейп. Дамблдор лично занимается с тобой Мерлин знает чем. Ты три года учишь нас драться — лучше, чем все профессора ЗОТИ, что у нас были. Слагхорн сам тебя называет своим протеже. На пасхальных каникулах ты гостил у Блэков, и тебя не сожрали с потрохами. А еще ты встречаешься с магглорожденной, которая может уделать любую чистокровную ведьму. 

— Мы не... 

— Вы не встречаетесь, вы просто друзья, знаю. Но все уверены, что вы вместе, а главное — что люди думают, а не то, что на самом деле. 

Северус фыркает. 

— Это очень странная позиция. 

— Слухи — самое страшное оружие. 

Северус со смутным чувством стыда вспоминает, как требовал у Дамблдора уроки в обмен на обещание не выдавать Люпина. 

— Понимаю, — произносит он наконец. 

— Кстати! — внезапно оживляется Нотт. — Знаешь Сивиллу Трелони? Очкастая такая, с Равенкло? 

— Знаю. 

— Говорят, она после выпуска хочет преподавать здесь прорицания! 

Северус кривится. 

— Да лишь бы не Защиту от темных искусств. В любом случае, кто верит в прорицания? 

***

За месяц до выпускного Северуса останавливает Джеймс Поттер. Вид у него недовольный, но решительный. 

— Снейп, не будь дураком, — мрачно произносит он, и это определенно не лучшее начало разговора даже в условиях вооруженного нейтралитета, который они держат последние два года. 

— Есть какая-то конкретная причина, по которой ты сообщаешь, как высоко оцениваешь мои умственные способности? — устало спрашивает Северус. У него впереди занятие с Дамблдором, два эссе и штук десять книг, которые надо прочесть до конца недели. Перед экзаменами все преподаватели просто озверели. 

— Пригласи Эванс на выпускной, — цедит Поттер сквозь зубы. — И поскорее. 

У Северуса возникает ощущение дежавю. 

— А тебе-то что? — спрашивает он точно так же, как когда-то Лонгботтом. 

— Мне всегда нравилась Эванс, — прямо отвечает Поттер. — Но она выбрала тебя, сразу выбрала. Знаешь, как унизительно, когда тебя отшивают перед половиной факультета? 

Северус хмурится. 

— Ты приглашал ее на бал? 

Поттер криво усмехается. 

— Я приглашал ее в Хогсмид. Каждый год, не по одному разу. Я дарил ей подарки и присылал чертовы валентинки. Я все ждал, когда же она увидит, какой ты на самом деле. 

— Какой же? — Северус сжимает кулаки. — Какой же я на самом деле? 

— Нормальный, — нехотя произносит Поттер и засовывает руки в карманы. — Я ж уверен был, что, как только начнется кутерьма с Волдемортом, ты в первых рядах к нему переметнешься. 

— Я что, ненормальный? 

Поттер хмыкает. 

— Я же сказал, нормальный. Пригласи Эванс, не тупи, — с этими словами он уходит, оставляя Северуса недоверчиво смотреть ему вслед. 

Северус приглашает Лили на выпускной бал, целует во время последнего танца и чуть не сходит с ума от счастья: Лили благоухает магнолией и дыней, персиком и грушей, мандарином и бергамотом. 

***

— Альбус говорит, что с Фиделиусом нам ничего не угрожает, что мы должны сидеть и не высовываться. Не понимаю, какой в этом смысл! Почему мы? — бушует Алиса Лонгботтом. 

— Есть основания полагать, что Волдеморт нацелился не на вас, а на вашего сына, — нехотя объясняет Северус. Он знает, что вообще-то не стоит разглашать подобную информацию, но Дамблдор вечно хитрит, вечно недоговаривает, и Северусу это не по душе. — Помните Трелони с Равенкло? 

Лонгботтомы дружно кивают. 

— Она сделала некое пророчество, где говорится, что на исходе седьмого месяца родится ребенок, способный победить Волдеморта, причем родится у тех, кто уже трижды бросал ему вызов. 

Фрэнк тяжело опускается на диван рядом с женой. 

— Откуда ты знаешь? 

— Покопался в голове у одного неудачника. 

Северус умалчивает о том, что неудачником был Петтигрю. Судя по недомолвкам Дамблдора, этот недотепа услышал пророчество не целиком, и это почему-то хорошо. Чкго хорошего в том, что Волдеморт намерен уничтожить двух ценных членов Ордена Феникса (а по совместительству — друзей Северуса, хотя он скорее умрет, чем скажет им об этом), совершенно не ясно. Петтигрю теперь лежит в клинике Святого Мунго и будет лежать всю оставшуюся жизнь — стараниями Джеймса Поттера и самого Северуса. Гнев первого и изобретательность второго оказались на редкость удачным сочетанием. 

Часы бьют девять, и Северус поспешно отступает к камину. 

— Берегите себя. И не выходите из дома. 

— Северус! — окликает его Алиса в последний момент. — Ты можешь мне кое-что пообещать? 

— Смотря что. 

— Если с нами что-то случится, позаботься о Невилле. 

Северус хмурится. 

— Он мой крестник. Конечно, я о нем позабочусь, но твоя просьба преждевременна. Вы будете в порядке. Сивилла всегда была немного не в себе. 

Фрэнк фыркает. 

— Передавай привет Лили. 

Северус улыбается и шагает в камин. Последнее, что он видит, прежде чем вздымается зеленое пламя, — одинаково круглые лица школьных друзей. 

Он не знает, что через час Пожиратели смерти убьют Фабиана Прюэтта — хранителя Фиделиуса на доме Лонгботтомов, и чары падут. Не знает, что Фрэнк погибнет, пытаясь остановить Волдеморта. Не знает, что Алиса закроет годовалого сына от смертельного проклятья и тем самым сохранит ему жизнь. Не знает, что Невилл Лонгботтом станет сиротой и самым знаменитым волшебником в мире — Мальчиком, Который Выжил. 

***

— Если будет мальчик, назовем Фрэнком. Если девочка, то Алисой, — со слезами на глазах произносит Лили. В последнее время она постоянно плачет, и Северус готов на стенку лезть от собственной беспомощности. 

Волдеморт повержен, волшебный мир ликует, Альбус Дамблдор с задумчивым видом наблюдает, как гробы с телами Лонгботтомов опускают в мокрую землю. Северус знает директора Хогвартса лучше многих, даже дважды побывал у него в голове (хотя до сих пор не знает, намеренно его впустили или нет), а потому он понимает: это еще не конец. 

Он также понимает, что называть ребенка в честь только что умерших людей (которые для всех стали героями, но для него всегда останутся просто людьми) — ужасная затея. О чем и сообщает Лили. 

— Но почему? Замечательные имена! Я почти уверена, что будет мальчик! — Лили не захотела заранее узнать пол ребенка, а потому будущая детская выкрашена в веселые канареечные и бледно-зеленые тона. — Фрэнки Снейп, разве не замечательно? 

Северус берет жену за руки и проникновенно произносит: 

— Лили, Фрэнки Снейп — имя для собаки или для второсортного комика, но не для волшебника. 

Лили от возмущения даже перестает плакать. 

— Давай назовем его в честь твоего деда, — миролюбиво предлагает Северус, пока истерика не пошла на новый виток. — Стефан Снейп — звучит замечательно. А если будет девочка — будет Стефания. 

Лили некоторое время молчит, обдумывая его предложение. 

— Мне не нравится, — выдает она наконец. — Давай Гарри, в честь папы. 

— Гарри, — с отвращением повторяет Северус. — Гарри Снейп? Лили, честное слово... 

— Тебе ничего не нравится! — восклицает Лили, заламывая руки. Северус скорбно размышляет, вернется ли к его жене привычное хладнокровие и здравомыслие после родов. 

— Ладно, — он поднимает руки в знак примирения. — Пусть будет Гарри Снейп. 

Не Фрэнки — и то ладно. 

Стефания Снейп появляется на свет в декабре. Когда Лили спрашивают, правда ли она хотела назвать своего ребенка Гарри или Фрэнки, она просит «не говорить ерунды». 

***

Невилл Лонгботтом растет тихим ребенком. Его воспитывает бабушка — грозная женщина, которая ожидает, что внук будет соответствовать своему почетному титулу. 

— Думаю, он сквиб, — заключает она, пока Лили наливает ей чай. — Наверное, влияние смертельного заклинания. Что мы скажем людям, ума не приложу. 

За ее спиной пятилетний Невилл зачарованно наблюдает, как Стефания левитирует кубики. Один — отлетевший слишком далеко — падает на землю, но уже через мгновение снова взмывает в воздух. Стефания и Невилл заговорщицки переглядываются, и Северус усмехается. 

— Миссис Лонгботтом, я могу вас заверить: через шесть лет он будет взрывать котлы и портить нервы моей жене. А теперь прошу меня извинить, меня ждет клиент. 

Северус держит парфюмерную лавку в Косой аллее и преподает ЗОТИ в Хогвартсе. Его духи известны во всей Европе, а его студенты учатся по программе, опережающей ранее существовавший курс как минимум на год. Неизвестно, что произошло с проклятием, лежащим на должности: Северус проработал в родной школе три года и до сих пор жив. Лили ведет зельеварение — год назад Слагхорн вышел на пенсию. 

Они с замиранием сердца ждут дня, когда Стефания пойдет в Хогвартс. Оба надеются, что девочка попадет на Гриффиндор: Северус возглавляет Слизерин и знает, что факультет мало изменился с годами, хотя он прикладывает немало сил, наставляя малолетних балбесов на путь истинный. К сожалению, Стефания хитра и умна, невинна с виду, но чудовищно честолюбива. Ее распределение длится не меньше пяти минут (Северус и Лили успевают перечесаться, сидя за преподавательским столом), после чего Шляпа недовольно выкрикивает: 

— Хаффлпафф! 

Невилл Лонгботтом — второкурсник и обладатель черно-желтого галстука — аплодирует так, что чуть не падает со скамейки. 

Дамблдор имеет наглость поднять кубок и отсалютовать маленькой бестии. 

***

На четвертом курсе Мальчик, Который Выжил становится четвертым чемпионом Турнира трех волшебников, несколько раз чуть не умирает, вытаскивает из озера своего закадычного друга Корвуса Блэка (Регулус клянется, что обзавелся первой сединой именно в этот день), приглашает Стефанию Снейп на Святочный бал и — ненамеренно — возрождает Волдеморта. 

Северус даже не знает, что из вышеперечисленного пугает его больше. 

***

Однажды Альбус просит его задержаться после педсовета. Они пьют чай, обсуждают последние выходки учеников, последние успехи Стефании и Невилла, и все это время Северус терпеливо ждет, когда же дойдет до главного. 

— Волдеморт создал крестражи, — произносит, наконец, Альбус, и Северус чудом удерживает в руках чашку. — Я думал, их не больше двух, но, судя по всему, ошибся. 

Северус трет переносицу. 

— Что вы предлагаете? 

— У меня есть шпион среди Пожирателей смерти, — спокойно заявляет Альбус. — Он поможет выяснить о крестражах больше. Дневник, которым был одержим Драко Малфой, принадлежал к их числу. Я точно знаю, где найти второй, и собираюсь уничтожить его. Еще я знаю, где третий... или, скорее, последний, — Дамблдор на мгновение кажется ужасно старым. — Он заключен в теле твоего крестника. 

Так Северус узнает, какая сила защитила Невилла от смертельного проклятья и какой ценой. Больше всего на свете ему хочется швырнуть чашку в стену и заорать, но Северус не зря прожил последние двадцать лет. 

— Вы возьмете меня с собой, когда пойдете за крестражем, — произносит он, и это не просьба. — А потом мы придумаем, как помочь Невиллу, — он встает и направляется к дверям. — Я полагаю, ваш шпион — Нарцисса Малфой? 

Альбус молчит, что само по себе является ответом. 

— Могло быть хуже, — сухо замечает Северус и отправляется к себе. Его ждет серьезный разговор с женой и много работы. 

***

В шестнадцать лет Стефания Снейп сбегает из дома вместе с Невиллом Лонгботтомом, Корвусом Блэком и Оливией Крауч. 

Дамблдор мертв, Амбридж возглавляет Хогвартс, а волшебный мир разрывает война. Северус и Лили вынуждены скрываться в доме на площади Гриммо — грязнокровкам не место в новом мире. Там они выясняют, что Корвус стащил портретную миниатюру Вальбурги Блэк и выходит на связь с отцом через большой портрет бабки, висящий в гостиной. Вальбурга поджимает губы всякий раз, когда видит в доме магглорожденных и полукровок, но покорно отчитывается о похождениях внука. 

Раз в неделю к ним заходит Нарцисса Малфой — пьет чай, рассказывает о планах Темного Лорда, которого теперь даже по имени нельзя называть, и подолгу плачет, уткнувшись в плечо Сириусу. 

Когда Северус, наконец, снова видит свою дочь, она материализуется посреди кухни вместе с остальными в сопровождении домовика Краучей — Винки. Стефания измазана в грязи и в крови, одежда висит на ней мешком, а под глазам залегла чернота. Северус испытывает непреодолимое желание явиться к Пожирателям смерти и перебить их по одному (за последние месяцы он поднаторел в использовании непростительных). Стефания бредит и не узнает ни его, ни Лили, но она жива, у нее в сумке лежит чаша Хельги Хаффлпафф, а на шее у Корвуса — медальон Слизерина. У Невилла сломано несколько ребер, у Оливии обожжена правая сторона лица. Когда дети засыпают под воздействием зелий и мазей, Северус оставляет их на попечение Лили и супруги Регулуса, а сам набрасывает дезиллюминационные чары и отправляется в Хогсмид. 

Через час он возвращается с мечом Годрика Гриффиндора в одной руке и осколками диадемы Равенкло в другой. 

Лили бросается ему навстречу. 

— Как ты прошел мимо Амбридж? 

— Какой Амбридж? 

— Господи, Северус... 

— Не смей меня осуждать! — кричит он, и Лили вздрагивает. — Просто... не смей. Если понадобится, я убью и всех остальных. Ты видела, что они сделали с нашей дочерью? С нашим крестником? 

Лили видела. Она кивает и отступает с дороги. 

Северус подхватывает сумку с крестражами и уходит в другую комнату. Раздается пронзительный вой, громкая брань, а потом наступает тишина. Пахнет пылью и пеплом. 

— Мы охотились за ними полгода, — разочарованно произносит Невилл. Он, пошатываясь, входит в комнату и садится в ближайшее кресло. — Могли бы и нас дождаться. 

Северус прислоняется к косяку. 

— Почему ты не в кровати? 

— Я должен извиниться. Я пытался отправить Стефанию домой, но не смог. 

— Плохо старался, — бормочет Северус. 

— Знаю, — кивает Невилл. — Но разве крестная отпустила бы тебя одного Мерлин знает куда? — он кивает в сторону Лили.

Та вздыхает, и Северус щурится. 

— Не уверен, что мне нравится это сравнение. 

— Смирись, — пожимает плечами Невилл. — Мы были в Малфой-мэноре и кое-что узнали. Драко говорит, последний крестраж — змея. Нагайна. 

— Вы видели Драко? 

— Мельком. Но он смог передать сообщение от матери. 

— Ладно, — Северус трет лицо. Он не помнит, когда спал в последний раз. — Нам нужен план. 

***

План — стройный, логичный, продуманный план, на который Северус угробил целую ночь, — летит к Моргане, когда его родная дочь в разгар битвы вытряхивает из Распределяющей шляпы меч Гриффиндора и разрубает змею Волдеморта пополам. 

После этого даже триумфальное воскрешение Лонгботтома на глазах у изумленной публики кажется Северусу просто фокусом. 

***

В сорок пять Северус ведет свою дочь к алтарю. Волосы Стефании под фатой коротко острижены: она работает взломщиком проклятий и за неделю до свадьбы умудрилась изрядно подпалить шевелюру, да так, что ни одно зелье не помогает. Сбоку всхлипывает Лили, впереди сияет Невилл, а сверху улыбаются Алиса и Фрэнк. 

В конце концов, не в волосах счастье. 


End file.
